Ill-Conceived
Plot The owner of a clothing company with alien immigrant workers is found murdered which sends the detectives on a search for an unidentified evening caller whose girlfriend, also a worker in the factory, recently gave birth. Upon discovery that the victim was also the baby's father, the boyfriend is arrested with the motive being an office affair until the victim's widow discloses that it was a surrogate arrangement. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Elisabeth Röhm as A.D.A. Serena Southerlyn * Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Guest cast * Roma Maffia as Vanessa Galiano * Jacqueline Anderson as Mrs. Zachary * Zilah Mendoza as Maria Villanueva * Agustin Rodriguez as Miguel Camacho * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Joe Capozzi as Uniform Officer Barnes * Angel Desai as M.E. Judy Waxman * Joe D'Onofrio as John Rotelli * John Driver as Dr. Harrington * Joseph Vincent Gay as Uniform Officer Penner * Merwin Goldsmith as Judge Ian Feist * Jared Miller as Dino Renzetti * Rochelle Oliver as Judge Grace Larkin * Don Sparks as CSU Technician Dill * Joe White as Bart Hanson * Charles Stransky as Mike Kilberg * Marilyn Torres as Sonya * Sol Miranda as Lucy * Suzanna Guzman as Lourdes * Melonie Diaz as Bettina * Rob Brock as Egg * Angel Caban as Geraldo * Rick Johnson as Clerk * Perry Wolberg as John References *Mexico Quotes :Rodgers: The white powder on your guy's jacket was bakery flour. :Briscoe: Thank you, Krispy Kreme. :Rodgers: The thing is I analyzed his stomach content, steak, green beans and potatoes. :Briscoe: My kind of guy. :Green: But no flour? :Rodgers: No flour. :Briscoe: I think that's what they call a clue, Watson. :Rodgers: That's what I get paid for. :Vanessa Galiano (to McCoy): Murder Two. Come on, Jack. cheating wife, murdered lover. It's as old as the Old Testament. :McCoy: Is there a legal argument in there some place? :Vanessa Galiano: Are you really that thick or are your boxers just tied in a knot because of the citizenship thing? :McCoy: You know me better than that. :Vanessa Galiano: Can you spell racism? Any other defendant would have been offered Man Two. Extreme emotional disturbance and you would have called it a day. :Vanessa Galiano (to Helene Zachary): You said you were aware that surrogates change their minds about giving away their babies. Did you and your husband have a Plan B? You know, just in case Maria planned on a break? :Helene Zachary: I guess we would just find another one. :Vanessa Galiano: Another what? :Helene Zachary: Womb. :Vanessa Galiano: Like a pizza oven? :Helene Zachary: A pizza oven is a lot cheaper. This girl, we were paying her $3000.00 a month. That's on top of her salary from the company. :Vanessa Galiano: Some people would say what you're getting is priceless. :Helene Zachary: What I'm paying for is what I don't get. :Vanessa Galiano: And that is? :Helene Zachary: Lower back pains, morning sickness and stretch marks. :Vanessa Galiano: Excuse me, I'm a little confused. Are you saying you are physically able to have children? :Helene Zachary: I never said I couldn't have a baby. :Vanessa Galiano: Let me get this straight. Your husband's dead and my client is on trial for his life because you wanted to maintain your figure? Background information and notes *In Jack McCoy's opening arguments, he states that the murder took place on November 11th, but according to the title cards in the first half of the episode, the murder took place sometime before October 10th. Background information and notes Category:L&O episodes